


"love is overrated"

by aegyeon



Series: neocity in hogwarts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, IDK i just wanted to write a dojae, LMAO, M/M, That's it, dojae lives, dotae as best friends, fluff dojae, i didn't know how to finish, i don't know if this is good tho, i miss dojae, johnten lives, read to find out their houses, yuwin lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyeon/pseuds/aegyeon
Summary: "Love is overrated, Jung Jaehyun." "Oh?" Jaehyun seemed surprised with Doyoung's response and the boy looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Our Mr. Prefect doesn't believe in love?" "Isn't it just a waste of time to fall in love while you're in school?"





	"love is overrated"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? So, this is my second time here posting something. Well. I just wanted to write a Hogwarts!DoJae, and here we are. I hope this is good? I don't know. Let me know if you like it or no! And I am sorry if there is any grammar mistakes or things that doesn't make sense at all. English is not my first language, but we gotta try, right? 
> 
> If you read this, I hope you like it! And if you want to talk to me, hey, let's cry about DoJae on twitter! @jinchangru. And also, I couldn't forget about my other two fave couples hehe. This is a Hyung line AU only? I guess. Anyways, thank you if you read this! 
> 
> And... I solemnly swear I am up to no good! Mischief Managed!

The seventh and last year of Hogwarts. Doyoung sighed as he picked some Herbology books on the shelf. He was stressed. The N.I.E.Ms were approaching and he had to study hard to get the best grades. He definitely didn't want a "Troll" grade. But why Herbology, you ask? Why someone would choose Herbology? Cause Doyoung wanted to be a teacher in Hogwarts. He loved plants, their smell, the way they grew, their properties to help with potions and everything about them and all the species the world had.

He had a stressful week, so, to relieve it he would go to the library and read everything he could about it. And he even had his favorite books and would read it again and again. His friends called him crazy and would tell him to stop studying for a bit, but he never did. _“You should go play Quidditch with us! It's going to be fun!"_ Taeyong, his best friend and 1/4 roommate said. _"Nah. You guys can go. You know I suck at Quidditch."_ he excused himself to the pink-haired guy. _"You're a liar, Kim Dongyoung."_ Doyoung rolled his eyes. _"I promise I'll go to the Three Broomsticks with you guys this noon."_ Taeyong screamed. _"But that's our every Saturday thing, but thanks my bunny!"_ Taeyong pinched his cheeks and left Ravenclaw's dorm. _"Fuck you!"_. And there he was. While his friends were playing Quidditch he was studying, or at least trying to. It was quiet there. Well. It used to be quiet. He loved that he could spend his free time reading until that changed since the year began.  


**“So, this saturday we're reading…”** Doyoung heard that soft and teasing voice again. **“This one again, Mr. Prefect? You really love this one, don't you? It is the third time.”** the voice approached and the body that came with it threw himself on the chair beside him.  


Doyoung finally looked at the boy who was talking to him. _How could someone look so good in this terrible dark uniform?,_ Doyoung asked himself while looking at _Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. Jung Jaehyun._ His uniform was kinda messy, some buttons open and his tie was undone. He was smiling at him. Those cute dimples looking at him.  


Doyoung sighed again. He really was a true beauty. But he could never say that out loud. He didn't want the “I-know-I'm-Good-Looking” ego to show up now. **"Yes, Jung Jaehyun,"** Doyoung said, looking again at his book, trying to distract himself. **"This one again…" "Don't you get tired? I mean, you're always studying."** Doyoung shrugged. **"It's fun."** the boy laughed. **"Is this what you call doing something fun? That's odd, Mr. Prefect."** Doyoung rearranged his glasses up to his nose and looked again at Mr. Beauty. **"And what is fun to you, Captain?"** Jaehyun smiled, murmuring _"Hmmm"_ while thinking about the answer. **"Quidditch, drinking… Dating. Don't you think dating is fun?"** Doyoung laughed in disbelief and shook his head. **"Love is overrated, Jung Jaehyun." "Oh?"** Jaehyun seemed surprised with Doyoung's response and the boy looked at him, raising an eyebrow. **"Our Mr. Prefect doesn't believe in love?" "Isn't it just a waste of time to fall in love while you're in school?" "Of course not! That's the thing! Falling in love in school is fun and exciting… Breaking the rules?"** Jaehyun approached him, resting his chin on his hand. **"I am the Prefect of this school. Why would I want to break the rules, Jung?"** Doyoung rolled his eyes. **"Have you ever fallen in love, Prefect?"** Jaehyun's voice was soft and too low. Doyoung knew he was looking straight at him, but he didn't want to look. He didn't want to answer that. Not to Jaehyun. So, as always, he ignored the question. **"Have you, Captain?"** Doyoung now looked at him. Their eyes met and Doyoung could feel his cheeks burning and that ridiculous feeling inside him wake up looking so deeply inside Jaehyun's eyes. Those brown sparkling eyes. Full of joy and wildness. Jaehyun smiled at him. The damn dimples. **"Yes."** Jaehyun answered and got up of the chair, leaving Doyoung alone.  


Doyoung entered the Three Broomsticks, heavily breathing. The place was crowded with students and wizards that lived in Hogsmeade. Doyoung searched for his friends, finding them all together on a table distant from everyone. He went straight to the table, ignoring all the waves at him from other students. Taeyong met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. The boy threw himself on the seat next to him. He looked at the ButterBeer his best friend was drinking and took the mug, drinking all the liquid there, knowing his friends had stopped talking just to look at him. When he finished, he abruptly put the mug on the table. **"What?"** he yelled at his friends. His group of friends were interesting if you say so. Taeyong, his best friend, Taeil and Kun. The four of them from Ravenclaw, all roommates. And then the mix. The unstoppable and sassy Ten, with the quiet and lovely but sometimes sharp, Winwin and the #1 beauty along with Mr. Beauty, Jung Jaehyun, the loved and feared Yuta, the three of them from Slytherin. And, the only boy Doyoung dared to trust sometimes as the only Hufflepuff, Johnny Suh. And of course, the boy Doyoung didn't want to remember it was part of their group of friends, Jaehyun himself. The one who wasn't there yet and the one that made Doyoung drink Taeyong's beer.  


**"Your cheeks are as red as Taeyong's hair in sixth year."** Ten broke the silence after everyone was looking at him in silence. **"Was that-"** Taeyong started and Doyoung didn't let him finish. **"Yes."** Yuta laughed out loud, burying his face on his boyfriend's neck, Winwin. **"What Yuta is trying to say is…" "That was really him trying to say something? I thought it was just Yuta laughing at Doyoung's stupidness."** Kun said and received a death-look from Doyoung. **_"What Yuta is trying to say is…"_** Winwin started again yet with Yuta laughing. **"What did you say now?"** Doyoung sighed. **"He asked if I have ever fallen in love."** He heard his friends let out a collective **"Oh…" "And what did you say?"** Taeil who was next to Taeyong asked. **"I'm surprised you think Doyoung would ever answer that."** Ten said. **"Never thought I'd agree with Ten, but I am surprised you think I could ever say something." "You're hopeless."** Yuta said. **"Thank you, friend."** Doyoung said, looking at Yuta. **"Johnny?"** Ten looked at his boyfriend who was quiet beside him. Everyone looked now at Johnny. **"As Jaehyun's best friend, I have nothing to say though. You are just as stupid as him. And you know I love both of you. But, it's been years. I mean. That's childish and you know it."** Johnny said and smiled. **"I'm not childish. This is bullshit. Jaehyun just like to play around he doesn't even-"** Doyoung angrily started. **"Oh, cmon, Doyoung. Don't start with this cliché bullshit of 'Oh he doesn't like me', seriously. You know he loves you."** Ten said, rolling his eyes. **"Doie…"** Taeyong called him but it was interrupted when the subject itself appeared in front of them. **"Hello."** Jaehyun said, and sat in front of Doyoung, beside Yuta. A ButterBeer came to him as Doyoung supposed he has asked to before coming to their table. **"Hi, Jaehyunnie."** Yuta said, hugging the boy. Jaehyun smiled and Doyoung felt butterflies in his stomach. Jaehyun met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Here we go. Doyoung knew Jaehyun too well. He was about to say something and they would start fighting. **"I thought we were coming here together as every Saturday, Mr. Prefect."** Doyoung rolled his eyes. **"You were the one who left me alone."** Ten laughed. Jaehyun ignored his answer, instead he looked at all his friends. **"Do you think love is overrated?"** Jaehyun slipped the question. Doyoung started to cough and Taeyong patted his back. **"Oh no, he didn't…"** Ten whispered. Jaehyun looked at the Slytherin boy and raised an eyebrow. **"The sex tension between you two it's exhausting."** said Kun, looking at both, Jaehyun and Doyoung. **"I don't think love is overrated."** Taeil answered after a few seconds. **"Love is about trust, comfort and communication. As much as passion and fun." "Do you want to be a writer mayhaps, Yuta?"** Doyoung's killing eyes turned to the ginger boy. **"No. That's what I learnt dating Sicheng."** Yuta smiled at him. **"Oh. So now all of you are against me? That's awesome."** Doyoung got up, angry. So angry you could see his bunny eyes almost jumping from its face. **"Doyoungie…"** Doyoung heard Jaehyun's voice. **"Not now, Jung."** and he left the Three Broomsticks, the door making a loud noise.  


It was snowing and it was too cold. Doyoung could feel his face burn with the cold wind. He took a deep breath before walking to Honeydukes. He needed sugar. Lots of sugar. The door's bell rang when he entered the store. His eyes sparkling seeing all kind of sweets and chocolates. Everything he loved. He started to pick chocolates and sour candies and the things he loved or wanted to try. He was so immersed in the colorful candies that he didn't hear the bell rang again and after a few seconds, a hand on his shoulder. **"I'll pay for this."** Doyoung heard the most comforting voice to him. He felt his heart melt. He looked at the pink haired boy that was looking at him with soft eyes. **"Thank you, Yongie."** Doyoung smiled.  


Taeyong payed for the candies and they left the store, hand in hand. Even if Doyoung and Taeyong argued a lot, provoking each other, no one knew Doyoung better than him. He was truly his best friend and even a brother. He always tried to cheer him up even if Taeyong himself was struggling. **"Doyoungie!"** Taeyong said with his aegyo voice. Doyoung rolled his eyes but let out a soft laugh. **"Yes, Taeyongie?"** the younger tried to copy the older's aegyo but failed. Both laughed. They were almost back into the big castle. **"So…"** Taeyong's voice now was serious. **"Am I being a bitch?" "Hmm, I don't think you're being a bitch to Jaehyun himself, but you're being a bitch to yourself."** Doyoung sighed. **"How so?" "It's been two years, Doie. And you know you L word him. And you know he L word you too…"** Doyoung laughed at Taeyong for censoring the word love. **"Yeah, maybe you're right. But…What he did was wrong, I mean, he didn't think about it. He didn't think about my feelings or our feelings together. He recklessly did that. In front of everyone. In our ball."** Doyoung's voice tone was as if he was hurt. And he was. Jaehyun hurted him. They were now walking to Ravenclaw's dorm. **"Doyoung… Yeah, he shouldn't have done that or there's no excuse. But, as we all know, you never wanted commitment. You and Jaehyun know each other since you were born. You were both connected to heart. But yet, even if he wanted, you didn't. You always said, 'Not now', I think he felt that maybe it wasn't enough? That you didn't want him?"** Doyoung listened to his best friend, biting a frog chocolate. **"What about the times we kissed each other? Didn't count? Or the times we spent together? You know we did that a lot." "Yes, you did. Disgusting. But, Jaehyun was young, I think he always thought he wasn't enough or that you'd find someone better, older. So, I think maybe, at that time, he tried something new to understand his feelings or maybe to try to forget you?"** Doyoung made an angry face. **"He's an idiot! How could he think so? God. I was the one who liked him first. I mean, I can understand, cause I've always felt the same. Being one year apart, I thought he would want someone his age or in the same house, I don't know… But well, we were both young. I just didn't want to fuck up our friendship or whatever we had. I think I was just afraid and still am."** He sighed. **"Isn't time for communication?"** Taeyong squeezed his hand and both stopped at Ravenclaw's dormitory door.  


_"What gets broken without being held?"_ Doyoung heard the eagle-shaped door knocker say to him and Taeyong. Doyoung loved Ravenclaw's dorm and how they had such an intelligent guardian. But right now, Doyoung felt his heart ache with the question. Of course he knew it. And it reminded him of Jaehyun. Of all the promises they made as they were kids, the friendship ones and the ones were Jaehyun said they were going to get married. Doyoung laughed softly at the thought and answered the riddle. **"A promise."** Taeyong looked at him in confusion but the younger just smiled.  


— 

It was a sunny day in Godric's Hollow. It was one of those Sundays were everyone from the little village, mostly wizards, would go out to enjoy the weather and talk about the Wizarding World. Talk about the Quidditch World Cup and more. And there it was the neighbor families. The Jungs and Kims. It was summer vacation. And a few months before Doyoung, the younger of the Kim family, starts his first year in Hogwarts. **"Doyoungie, you have to promise me that you won't forget me just because you're going to Hogwarts. Please?"** said Doyoung's childhood best friend, Jaehyun. He was a year younger than Doyoung, so he would go to Hogwarts only in the next year. The young Doyoung rolled his eyes but smiled at the tiny and cute boy that was holding his hands. His cheeks kinda dirty with dust. **"Jaehyunnie, of course I won't! I've told you! I'll wait for you next year and tell you everything about Hogwarts! And I'll even help you. You don't have to worry about it." "But… You know that we won't go to the same house, right? We won't be able to sleep together or have the same classes…" "Well… You never know… Just because my parents are from Ravenclaw and Slytherin it doesn't mean I can't go to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. And also you. You can go to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, it doesn't matter if your parents are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." "You're too smart to any other than Ravenclaw, bunny."** Little Jaehyun laughed and Doyoung blushed. **"I am not a bunny." "But do you promise me, Doyoungie?" "Yes, Jung. I promise you."**  


— 

Doyoung hated Mondays. The start of every week in Hogwarts were stressful. Or it was just part of Doyoung being stressful. He blamed his Aquarius sign. At least today he had a good Herbology class and also Potions. He loved. He was a damn nerdy. In the noon he had to take care of the students who got detention. Thank God detention wasn't drastic anymore. He sighed when he saw Slytherin's fourth year Chenle and Gryffindor's fourth year Jisung in the Prefects' room. **"Seriously? You two? Again? What was this time? Are you guys trying to be the new Marauders or something?"** Chenle laughed a little and Jisung was embarrassed. **"Sorry, Hyung." "Jisung? What are you doing here? Don't you know we have Quidditch this week? You can't miss the training."** Doyoung looked at the recently opened door just to see Gryffindor's Captain, Jaehyun. **"And what are YOU doing here, Captain hyung?"** Jisung asked when he saw Jaehyun. **"I'm-"** he started and Doyoung saw his ears turn as red as his tie. **"Jaehyun?"** Doyoung asked. Jaehyun just shrugged. **"Okay. Chenle and Jisung, you're going to clean the bathrooms from the first and second floor. Jaehyun, you're going to clean the Prefects' bathroom, and I'll help you, I guess." "The bathrooms again!?"** Chenle whined. **"Detention, again!?"** Doyoung's annoyed voice repeated what Chenle said. Both the boys went to the bathroom. **"No. Magic. I'll know if you use your wands."** Jaehyun laughed. **"You're harsh." "I am the Prefect." "Funny you say that when you got detention once."** Doyoung felt his cheeks burn. Of course he remembered that. It was when they first kissed. Doyoung's third year and Jaehyun's second year. Doyoung was lucky that it was his favorite teacher that saw them. And then she gave Doyoung and Jaehyun 1 week of detention. One week cleaning the bathrooms. After that, both were more careful. **"Let's go, Jung."**  


— 

Doyoung was at the greenhouse doing his studies about the plants professor Sprout gave it to them as homework. They had to take care of a different kind of plant. Taking notes as they grow, studying their benefits and watering the plant. Every day Doyoung was there. So fascinated by the plant he now considered as his own child. He read that this plant had healing properties. He wanted so bad to try doing potions using it. It was Sunday, all the students had a free time, playing games, studying, talking, just doing nothing. But Doyoung was there with his plant. **"Doyoungie?"** Doyoung got startled as he heard Jaehyun's voice. **"Hi, Jaehyunnie."** the boy smiled as the younger approached him. **"Taking care of baby Yoonoh again?"** Jaehyun smiled, playfully. Doyoung just rolled his eyes. **"That's not her name. She's the beautiful Taeyeonnie." "Taeyeon? Still not over your damn crush over that singer?" "H-how could I!? She's still the best singer the Wizarding World ever had." "It seems like you like her more than you like me."** Jaehyun said, looking at Doyoung. He knew he was joking, but not at all. **"There's no one I like more than you, Jung Jaehyun."** Doyoung said and got shy after saying this. He could feel his cheeks burn. He's sure that his cheeks were as red as the strawberry cake he ate that morning. Jaehyun laughed. **"Oh… Do you like me that much, Doyoungie?"** Jaehyun teased the older, he was smiling and Doyoung saw his cute dimples. **"And what if I do?"** Doyoung didn't want to be the one embarrassed. So he said that. With all the boldness he had. He was looking serious at Jaehyun. There it was. The burning red ears of Jaehyun. **"Then, I'd kiss you."** Jaehyun said, looking so deeply into Doyoung's big eyes. The boys' heart was beating so fast he thought he would die. **"Do it."** he whispered. Before Doyoung closed his eyes he saw Jaehyun smile at him. And then he felt. He felt Jaehyun's lips on his own. Magic. It felt like magic exploding all over Doyoung's body. Jaehyun's kiss tasted like the same strawberry cake he had for breakfast. It was soft. It was calming. It was new. It was his first kiss and also Jaehyun's. He felt Jaehyun's hand on his cheeks while his went to his waist. He never felt this good before. And then he felt something pushing him away from Jaehyun's lips. **"What- Doyoung…"** Doyoung's eyes jumped in horror. **"P-professor Sprout. I-I'm sorry."** She sighed in disbelief. **"No kisses allowed in my greenhouse! If I catch you two again here… I'll take 50 points for each house. Now. As this is a first and _last._ I'll give you two one week detention. Cleaning all the bathrooms of this school. Without magic."** Jaehyun was silent. **"Okay, Professor. I am sorry."** Professor Sprout looked at Jaehyun. **"Okay, Mr. Jung?" "Okay, Professor.".**  


****

— 

Jaehyun laughed as he cleaned the floor. Doyoung was sitting on the edge of the tub. **"What are you laughing at?" "Just… Nothing."** Jaehyun shook his head and then he looked at Doyoung. **"I thought you said you'd help me."** Doyoung laughed. **"I didn't get detention, did I?" "You're so annoying."** Jaehyun said. **"Am I?"** Doyoung said, bored, looking at his nails. **"Yes. You damn are too annoying, Doyoung."** Jaehyun approached him. Closer. Looking into his eyes. Doyoung's heart beated fast. **"What are you doing, Jung?" "You asked what I was laughing at, didn't you?" "Yes, and?"** Jaehyun smiled. **"It reminded me of our first kiss."** Jaehyun was now too close. He looked taller than Doyoung now. His face too close. **"Oh…"** it was the only thing Doyoung could say. Jaehyun's vanilla scent made his head spin. He was intoxicated by Jaehyun's scent. So close. **"Doyoung… It's been so long."** Jaehyun closed his eyes and sighed. **"I miss you. I miss you so much."** he rested his head on Doyoung's shoulder. Doyoung's heart ached. For many reasons. The proximity, Jaehyun's words, Jaehyun's mistake and also for missing Jaehyun so much. Their friendship and 'thing' changed after what Jaehyun did, but there wasn't a day Doyoung didn't miss him. The hugs, kisses, touches, smiles and laughs. They didn't stop talking, but Doyoung built a wall between him and Jaehyun. Talking to him harshly. Even when they were home, Jaehyun didn't sleep there anymore. They met only when the families got together. **"I'm sorry, Doyoungie… I just… I just thought I wasn't enough. And seeing you so close to Joy and everyone else, I don't know, I thought you'd prefer someone your age and more than I was. I was jealous and weak. I always thought you deserved better than your childhood best friend that was always on your feet. Following you everywhere."** Jaehyun laughed and Doyoung felt his breath on his skin, making him shiver. **"Joy? What the fuck, Jung. She's dating Yeri! Ever since! You're so idiot. I can't believe you."** Doyoung said, and he hugged Jaehyun. His hands around his waist. Jaehyun removed his head from Doyoung's shoulder just to look at him. His eyes were shining, almost as if he was about to cry. Doyoung pulled him closer, still hugging him. Now feeling his body on his. Now his face on Jaehyun's neck. Doyoung kissed that spot, a kick kiss. And a shy one. He heard Jaehyun laugh softly. He looked at him. His dimples were there. Those pretty lips curved into a lovely smile. **"I missed you too, Jaehyunnie."** only that phrase. And then Jaehyun's lips met his. After so long. There was hunger and love and passion and softness. Jaehyun cupped Doyoung's face, caressing his cheeks, still kissing him so deeply. This time was lemon. Lemon pie. Jaehyun's kiss tasted like Lemon. And it was sour and sweet at the same time. It was amazing just as ever has been kissing him. **"Is it a cliché that after our first kiss we got detention and now we're kissing again because of a detention?"** Jaehyun said yet so close to Doyoung's lips. **"I guess being with you requires breaking the rules, but it isn't something that bothers me at all."** Doyoung said, smiling. **"Oh? Wasn't Mr. Prefect the one who said that would not break the rules of the School?"** Jaehyun said playfully, laughing. **"When you're in love you do stupid things."** Doyoung said and shrugged. **"In love? _Again,_ should I remind you that Mr. Prefect said love was overrated?"** Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. **"Shut up and kiss me, Jung Jaehyun."** Doyoung pulled Jaehyun closer and kissed him, making the boy laugh. And they kissed for long minutes. **"I love you, Jaehyunnie."** To Doyoung, love wasn't overrated. _Love was just Jaehyun._  



End file.
